international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice King
"Right!"' - Alice King Alice King is one of the main cures of Shining Torch Pretty Cure and official leader of group. She has strong sense of justice, inherited from her father and same as him, she wants to be lawyer in future. When something happen as she wishes, Alice usually says "Right!" (正しく Tadashiku!) Her alter ego is Cure Sheriff '(キュア保安官 ''Kyua Sherifu) and her main color is blue. She is represent by five pointed golden star. Alice's form change is 'Blue Ranger '(ブルーレンジャー'' Burū Renjā''). Main Informations Appearance Alice has bluky, long brown hair usually styled in one ponytail and blue eyes. She often wears dark blue t-shirt with long sleeves and jeans jumper with star on pocket. She wears blue jeans and white trainers. As Cure Sheriff she has light red curly pigtails, a short curly hair piece that hangs from her forehead and 2 more hair pieces on the sides that hang past her chin. She wears 2 yellow star accessories in her hair, along with a large, brown cowboy hat with another yellow star in the middle with blue diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a blue neckerchief on top of a black and gold vest with pale yellow cowboy-like frills and a golden heart in the middle. Her sleeves are puffy and white with a yellow star on each. Her arm warmers are dark blue and she wears her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She has pale blue wings on her back, along with a light brown skirt with pale yellow cowboy-like frills at the bottom and white knee high shoes with blue rims at the top. Personality Alice is strong, older sister type of girl with sense of justice and responsibillity. She will help everyone she can and protect weak from being bullying. Alice likes natural sports like jogging, swimming and tramping. She can take care of herself and know, how to cook. Althought she has tend to do more, that she can do alone and sometimes think, that she didn't need anyone. As a daughter of lawyer, she has tend to do what is right, but needs time to accept someone, who was bad before. Bio Etymology 'Alice '- English version of French name Adelaide ''which is from germanic name ''Adalheidis, where "Adal" means noble and "heid" means kind, sort, type 'King '- refference to kings, monarchs and leader of countries Her full name can mean "Noble as king" 'Cure Sheriff '- sheriff is most often a county or parish official, and serves as the arm of the county or parish court. Many sheriffs and their deputies may serve as the principal policeforce. '''Blue Ranger - blue is one of the colors on USA flag and ranger is named after Texas Rangers Division, paramillitary organisation in Austin Relationships Pretty Cure Cure Sheriff '"Rightful and courageous. The golden star, Cure Sheriff!" 正当と勇気ゴールデンスターキュア保安官! "Seitō to yūki. Gōrudensutā, Kyua Sherifu!" Cure Sheriff (キュア保安官''Kyua Sherifu'') is Alice's alter ego as Pretty Cure. Her symbol is five pointed star and her main color is blue. Her power is starlight and she represents justice and fair play. Alice can transform while saying: "Time to change! Pretty Cure Rolling Mirror Change!" and her weapons are Bursting Stars. Blue Ranger Blue Ranger (ブルーレンジャー''Burū Renjā'').is Cure Sheriff's form change. In this form, she has cowboy like costume, with t-shirt and trousers in brown color and blue vest. Her hair will became opened. Alice has black belt and rolled lasso on it. In this form, she is able to use her lasso as weapon for confining and purifying enemies. Innocent Cure Sheriff Soon added Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Cure Sheriff's main finisher attack. To use it, she needs her LovePreBrace and her Bursting Stars * - her finisher attack in Blue Ranger form, she needs her lasso and LovePreBrace to use this attack * - Innocent Form final attack used with LovePreBrace |-|Sub attacks= * - create prison cell from many little golden star and lock enemy inside * - used for create big star shaped shield * - create shower of golden bullets to destroy/purify the enemy * - Blue Ranger sub attack, Alice will spin her lasso over her head and create tornado of bullets |-|Team attacks= * - their first team attack TriviaCategory:Pretty CuresCategory:Shining Torch Pretty Cure * she shares element and symbol with Cure Fortune and Cure Twinkle * Alice share some personality traits with Cure March, both are also cures of justice Category:American Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters